


warmth starts with you

by ayahinas



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bc saiko is cute, literally just kuki taking one for the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayahinas/pseuds/ayahinas
Summary: urie returns to the chateau after a rainy day, seeking for warmth in food. he finds it in another way.





	warmth starts with you

**Author's Note:**

> urisaiiiiiii! this was a gift for a friend, but i'm totally hooked on this ship. i love it. You can read it as well on @kirishimahinami/@ayahinas on tumblr.~

_another exhausting day…_

urie was walking through streets of tokyo, the breeze passing by him. he could feel a few drops of rain falling on top of his head. breathing in the cold air, he sighed. he quickened his pace towards the chateau.

the city lately had became more and more cold, and he was in a grumpy mood anyway. he felt….  _empty._  it was just all so wrong. although he couldn’t admit it to anyone else. not that he had too. the rest were not stupid enough to be ignorant to it.

 _fuck._  the rain was getting stronger, plentiful and consistent. the droplets soaked his hair and coat, and he huffed grumpily. _never listen to the forecast. they are never fucking right._

gritting his teeth from both annoyance and the fact it was freezing, urie tried to let his mind wander to something better. at least there’s food home, hopefully hot, and that at least would make him feel a bit better.

_who is cooking today…? hsiao, probably. at least there’s something to look forward to._

he found shelter from the rain under a bunch of street stalls, thin polyester protecting the stalls and the products underneath them. he watched the people around him scurrying away with their umbrellas in hand and he stomped across the street, almost shamefully soaked.

he saw the chateau from the corner of his eyes. he sighed heavily, relief washing over him. urie took a deep breath and jogged until the entrance, trying to get home without becoming more of a wet dog than he already is.

reaching the door, he twisted the knob hastily, the metal slippery under his wet glove. the heating in the house made his tense muscles relax slightly and he huffed. he took off his heavy coat and gloves, then moved to remove his shoes and socks, both which were flooded from before. tossing them aside, he wore his home slippers and went to the living room, looking to see if there’s anyone else in the house.

there was an awful stench coming from the kitchen, and urie couldn’t help but put a hand over his nose. he coughed a little. _did something crawl up their pipes and die?_ something was against him today.

he looked to his side, where their dining table stood proudly. it was elegant, nicely decorated table. and on that elegant and nicely decorated, laid a bowl of rice, with a pack of premade curry to go with it.

_who’s turn was it to cook?_

not hsiao. that’s for sure.

his stomach growled, he was dripping wet and he just wanted to eat something hot before he showered. _i’ll just take something from the kitchen. ugh._

dejected, he dragged his feet towards the kitchen with the resolve of at least eating something proper, just to make his stomach settle down. the bad smell he noticed earlier got stronger suddenly - urie scanned the area with his eyes.

_…yonebayashi?_

usually, if yonebayashi was not invested in something else in her room, she’d be the type to welcome you home. he assumed she was out with the others from the silence. but she was just standing over something near the stove, looking almost as dejected as him.

he heard her sighing, her face falling on the marble counter. what she was standing over was revealed to be a very much unappealing dish. she probably felt he’s been staring at her back for so long, since she turned to look at him, caught a bit of guard, her eyebrows raised up.

“uri! welcome home… haha..” she scratched her head, her small fingers getting stuck in her unruly short hair. she was hiding the dish behind her, ignorant to the fact he could have seen it from his height, her tiny frame covering nothing.

he played along, anyway. he moved his head left and right, and follows in tow with a frown on her face, still trying to prevent him from seeing. he catches her head with his hand, and looks over her.

 _as suspected, the dead crawling animal is this._  the smell was positively awful, just like the presentation, but he knew better than to comment about it when she tried to hide it so badly.

“…so it was your turn to cook today?” he asked, his hand still on her head. she slumped, sighing with her entire body.

“it was…. saiko set up premade curry though. that should be okay, right?” she licked her pouted lips, her brows furrowing a bit sadly. urie felt a little bad, seeing her like that.

he thinks back at the times it was only the five of them, here. he used to do all the cooking, before he left. she never had to do it before, she never tried. but now she’s trying.

_i’m not the only one who dislikes this situation._

“all of the rest will return soon! uri should go take a shower so he can eat with them when they come back!” she suddenly exclaimed. he was still ickily wet from the rain outside but he already dried up a little… and while he only wanted a snack… he feels like maybe, he should try to cheer her up.

“is it hot still?” he asks dryly.

“…yes?” saiko gave him a confused look.

ah. he gulped, preparing himself for what he’s about to do. after lifting the plate that laid behind her above her head, he went took and fork and knife from the kitchen drawers. “then it’s good enough. it’s too cold today.”

he went to the dining table, sitting down, his back straight and all his senses working too well for this impossible mission. the dish was comprised of a very burnt, not sliced fish and some kind of curry that could be compared to someone’s puke.

saiko was watching already, her eyes sparkling a bit. as if she saw some cool character from her manga.  _i already committed._ he sliced up the fish, smeared it with the curry, and shoved everything he could into his mouth.

_it’s… horrible. but less horrible than expected._

he chewed everything only slightly, then swallowed everything in his mouth, and repeated that process a few time, until the entire plate was clear. _it’s… bearable.._

his stomach ached, it disagreed with the food just as much as his tongue did, but as he let his upper body fall on the back of his chair, he saw saiko smile. at least that was good.

he tried to lift himself from sitting position, to drag himself to the shower before he dies on the chair, but saiko suddenly ran up to him, giving him a big hug, holding him tightly - her tiny frame like a small heater. comfortable and comforting.

she looked up at him.

“thanks, uri.” her white teeth showing in a big smile.

he got flustered, trying to shove her away, unsuccessfully at that. she may have been tiny but she knows how to give bear hugs.

“yonebayashi, i need to go shower.” he reminded her, his voice just the slightest bit annoyed, though he still tried to avoid eye contact with her. his face is probably red - he really doesn’t need more embarrassment right now.

“sorry!” she laughed and skipped backwards, still with that goofy smile on her face. “are you still going to come eat with all of us later?” she asked to make sure, her cheery tone makes it clear she thinks he will.

_i should be saying no. i feel like i’m going to hurl…._

“well…”

she was pouting at him, puppy eyes wide and clear.

_fuck._

“yes.”

she cheered. urie wanted to be mad at himself, but he couldn’t help but feel warmer at the sight. _what won’t i do for this squad.._


End file.
